


Is It a Body Count or a Calorie Count?

by plum_n_toast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, Plot, Smut, Vampires, You've been warned, blood sucking?, i don't know its all just dirty, there's smut in the first chapter, thigh kink??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_n_toast/pseuds/plum_n_toast
Summary: Being a vampire and having a cute roommate can't turn out well, right? Kageyama can only assume it will be a disaster considering Oikawa is his mentor.





	Is It a Body Count or a Calorie Count?

Kageyama had a series of questions and it doesn't matter the order as long as an answer is given. Why does he now have a roommate after a semester of living alone? Why is said roommate the literal embodiment of the sun? Why does he smell delectable? And is he aware of what he does to him? Tobio hopes the answer to the last is no.

His new roommate is Hinata Shouyou. He's personable, talkative, and seems like an overall nice guy. They have a lot in common, except the whole immortal and alive thing, but that's beside the point, right?

Hinata was too much at first to handle. Eventually, though, the two boys fell into a rhythm. When Kageyama wasn't in the mood the smaller of the two quickly picked up on the mood and he would leave to his room. Hinata would stay there until he deemed it a good time to venture out. He understood Kageyama needed space when overwhelmed, after all, he has accidentally overheard phone calls Kageyama has had.

Hinata has many questions. All demanding to be answered. Why does Kageyama only drink unmarked Capri suns and red smoothies that he refuses to share, that bastard? Why does he only ever buy steaks that he then cooks for a whole 10 seconds? Why is he so cold to the touch? And why is he so goddamned hot? The last question is obviously rhetorical. Hinata cannot stand his roommate sometimes. Kageyama can be so effortlessly attractive that it kills him. He would do anything to have the other touch him just once. Over time the two grew to become friends surprisingly. Opposites really do attract.

Hinata let loose they said, it will be okay, they said. Forget about your hot roommate that you can't have is what he thinks. Fast forward to several drinks later, pounding music, and sweaty bodies grinding up on another and then it sets in. He is sleepy but also tipsy so how in the hell will he get home? He needs to call Kageyama. Breaking away from the sweltering crowd and stumbling out onto the front porch, minding not to hit a crouched over girl he pulls out his phone. He struggles with the screen before he can get the contact to pull up and call.

"Hello... Hinata" comes the gravely reply. He wants to melt into his voice but then guilt hits him - had he woke him up? "Is everything alright?"

"D-did I wake you up.. M'sorry..."

"No, but are you alright idiot?" Rustling was heard from Kageyama's side, he must've been laying down.

"I... m' drunk n’ I can’t get home alone. Can you... come n’ get me. Please?" He felt bad for asking but walking alone was dangerous.

"Boke... why do you do these things, but yes I'll come get you. You're at that one party Tsukishima was talking about, right?"

"Mhmmmm.." Hinata nodded as if he could see him.

"Good. I'll be there soon. Don't move."

"Yessir'."

Kageyama wasn’t thrilled about going to pick up his drunken roommate from a party but he’d do it. Upon arrival, the taller spotted the boy laying in the grass of the front lawn. His only thought was, ‘What the fuck is this idiot doing?’. Kageyama approached his idiot slowly so he didn’t scare him, looking down he realized Hinata was asleep. He nudged the smaller with his foot a few times to wake him.

“Get up. We gotta get home idiot.”

“Heyyy Kageyama,” the boy shot a wide dazzling grin up to his roommate nearly blinding him. “How’re you? It feels r-really nice outside right now~” Hinata slurred most of his words and seemed to completely ignore that Kageyama was here to take him home, not chat about the weather.

“I would be better if you got up.” Kageyama bent down and grabbed Hinata’s sleeve hoisting him to his feet, thank god he weighed close to nothing. As soon as the other was on his feet he stumbled around like a newborn calf. He was never going to get him home at this rate. _Fuck. _“Hinata, get on my back.” Kageyama bent down so Hinata could jump up on his back. Again, thank god he weighed close to nothing. The boy was warm, his heat pressed up against Tobio’s back wrapped its way around his body like a vice. Kageyama can even hear his pulse, his heartbeat a constant rhythm. A reminder that his roommate was something he craved, an urge he wished to give into. It was almost suffocating. Hinata’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Thanks, Tobio.” _Fuck_. Kageyama needed to get home fast and far away. He’s obviously hungry and his meal of a roommate wasn’t helping. Thankfully, Hinata began to snore.

Seeing the white front door of their shared apartment has never been more of a blessing, nearly kicking it down didn’t even wake his roommate. Getting inside was a fucking obstacle on its own, Tobio nearly fell over kicking his own shoes off. Then another problem arose. Kageyama couldn’t go into Hinata’s room. He has physically never gone in there. He was never invited in. That was Hinata’s sanctuary. Fuck. Kageyama jostled his passenger until he heard him grumble.

“Can we go into your room?”

“Mhmm,” Such a flippant answer thrown to such a powerful being Kageyama thought, but Hinata knew no better. Kageyama stepped over the threshold without a problem. Hinata’s room was nice, a little messy, but it smelt distinctly like him. Like sun, warmth, and summer. It was overwhelming and only spiked Tobio’s senses higher. Kageyama stepped over a few books and a longboard to get to his bed. Lightly setting him down he planned on just leaving but something stopped him – a war in his head. To leave him in the clothes that reeked of tequila or change him into some pajamas. Getting your roommate nearly naked that you think smells delicious is dangerous but leaving him to sleep in alcohol stench is cruel.

Kageyama sighed before flipping on the stupid cat lamp Hinata had on his bedside table. He trudged to his dresser praying that finding some pajamas would be easy. Another blessing was getting a shirt and some shorts took a small amount of time. Kageyama was soon back beside the bed where Hinata laid. Kageyama made quick work of his socks and shoes. The shorter was starting to wake up and let out small sounds of disapproval.

“I’m trying to help you,” Kageyama whispered knowing it fell onto deaf ears.

He moved onto getting Hinata’s hoodie and t-shirt off first since the pants would be more dangerous. Surprisingly, Hinata’s limbs were limp so getting the garments off him was easy. The feeling of his skin under Kageyama’s fingertips is what became a distraction. The golden light cast across the room from the dumb cat light made Hinata’s skin glow golden. He looked absolutely ethereal. Hair spread out into a messy halo of curls that Tobio wished to tangle his fingers into. The jump of his pulse and curves of his body calling out to Tobio. _ Fuck. _Kageyama was almost afraid to touch him, he looked so peaceful like a painting to be preserved. The puff of his breath pushing past his lips was even perfect. He had to get the job done though. Kageyama put one knee on the bed to help pull Hinata up. He let out a small whine and blinked up at Kageyama. After some silent coercion, Kageyama got the shirt onto the smaller boy and Hinata’s eyes followed his every move. Hinata laid back nestled into his pillows watching Kageyama make his way to his legs, shorts in hand. He honestly had no idea what was happening, but it was nice.

Kageyama felt his eyes on him as he got fully on the bed to help get Hinata’s pants off. Even more interesting was that when Kageyama pulled those pants off Hinata’s pulse quickened. The sound of his blood rushing through his veins hit Tobio like a train. Stupidly Kageyama ran his fingers up Hinata’s legs up to his thighs. His touch sending shivers up Shouyou’s spine. Something overcame Tobio that made him bend closer down towards those thighs. The expanse of the creamy skin looked perfect and the light made it glow.

Shouyou’s blood was boiling, fully attentive now, his eyes watched Tobio lean close to his thighs. Tobio let out a short puff of breath against the bare skin before grabbing the back of his left thigh pulling it closer to his mouth. The flat of Kageyama’s palm against Shouyou’s bare skin felt like fire setting an ache across the rest of his body. Kageyama wasn’t doing anything and Hinata feared he needed to do something. He needed more.

“T-tobio…” Kageyama’s eyes shot up to meet the most delectable sight. A flush set beautifully across freckled cheeks. Hinata’s breath was coming out in quicker pants. He hadn’t even done much. Mindlessly Tobio leaned forward and pressed the flat of his tongue against Hinata’s thigh. Hinata let out a shaky gasp and threw a hand over his mouth. Getting such a reaction was rewarding so Kageyama did it again but let his teeth drag across the sensitive skin. Hinata whined eyes focused on finding Kageyama’s, the moment they locked he spoke. “Bite me.” If Kageyama could die from a heart attack he would.

“You sure?” Kageyama flashed his teeth letting Hinata get a good look at his obviously now elongated fangs.

“Please.” Tobio didn’t wait for another word, he wasted no time in connecting his mouth back to the waiting flesh. Biting down was even better than he could’ve imagined. Warmth filled his mouth and it flooded every single sense. The smell was overpowering but the taste was even better. Tobio lapped at the open wound glancing back up to his roommate. He looked so good. The blush was even darker, hands fisted in the sheets, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. The bite closed quickly thanks to his special saliva, but he needed more. Tobio switched to the other thigh without thinking and sunk his teeth into the soft skin. Shouyou jerked, his back arching and let out a small moan. Kageyama could do this all night long he thought. The taste was addicting and made him feel warm on the inside. Hinata was squirming underneath him letting out whimpers. Tobio pulled away licking his lips. Hinata was debauched.

“Fuck.” Hinata is sure he’s going to die. He doesn’t even care that he’s hard in front of his roommate because his roommate just sucked blood from his thighs. Said roommate is staring at him with such a hunger in his eyes that Hinata is sure he shares. Kageyama’s mouth is covered in blood but he can’t be bothered. He pulls away but Hinata makes a pitiful noise and grasps at his shirt.

“No, don’t leave, please, please don’t leave.” Hinata’s eyes are wide as he pleads. “Everything is so warm Kageyama, please just… just do something.” Kageyama is shocked. Oikawa wasn’t joking when he said their saliva had ‘special effects’ on humans.

“What do you want?” Kageyama wasn’t prepared for this. He was supposed to dress his roommate and leave not ravage him.

“Touch me. Take me, I don’t care.” Hinata was gasping hand curling into Kageyama’s shirt. “Tobio, please.” Kageyama couldn’t take it. Moving quickly, he captured Hinata’s lips swallowing every small mewl the boy had to offer. He tasted sweet, the taste of him so distinct and good. Hinata’s arms wrapped up around his shoulders, hands tangling in Kageyama’s hair. His fingertips running against the nape of his neck sending shivers all over. Kageyama didn’t need air but Hinata did, sadly. Pulling away Tobio peppered red-tinged kisses all over where he could reach. Making quick work of his shirt Tobio started to trail kisses down his neck to the junction of his shoulder. “Again, do it again.” The bite was quick, but more blood pooled this time. Kageyama was in heaven. Hinata’s thighs spread for him and marked, shirtless and begging. How was he even controlling himself? Making sure not to take too much he removed himself. Kageyama glanced up at Hinata to see tears sliding down rosy cheeks. Reaching up he wipes away the tears quickly.

“It feels so good.” Kageyama sighed in relief, he hadn’t hurt him. Hinata grasped at the neck of Kageyama’s shirt to pull him in for another kiss. Kageyama willingly fell into the kiss snaking his hand down to grab Shouyou’s hip. His hand moved to pull Shouyou’s thigh to wrap around him. Hinata moaned into the kiss, their clothed erections rubbing against each other. There were too many layers. Tobio pulled at his own shirt like a mad man trying to free himself. One would’ve guessed that Hinata was a vampire with how quickly he went to leave marks on his neck. He palmed at the front of Hinata’s boxers getting a choked gasp, he was so wet, nearly soaked through the front of his boxers.

Kageyama pulled them off quickly watching Hinata’s erection strain up towards his stomach. God, he really was a piece of art. Blood smeared across his thighs, hard and needy, blushing all over. Truly a sight to behold and it was all for Kageyama. Slowly Kageyama pulled his fingertips up Hinata’s thighs eliciting a small shiver.

“Do you want this?” His voice sounded so foreign to him, deeper. Hinata nodded his head quickly. “Do you have lube?” Hinata averted his gaze and pointed to the nightstand where the godforsaken cat lamp sat. Kageyama leaned towards the drawer of the nightstand pulling out the container. Tobio took some of the lube on his fingers and spread Hinata’s thighs. Watching his face for any discomfort he pushed in the first finger, surprisingly he didn’t even wince. Kageyama moved his finger slowly and worked up to shallow thrusts before adding a second finger. Hinata began to squirm, fingers traveling to run through his own hair. He curled his fingers causing the body under his to bow into an arch. Tobio added a third finger searching for that spot again, his pace quickening. A small whine of ‘yes’ was whispered. Kageyama was melting, it was too hot. The temperature was rising with every minute he was pressed up against Hinata. Finally, he found that spot that made Shouyou whimper and abused it, he wanted to see Hinata fall apart. Wanted to watch him lose himself to pleasure, only on his fingers and from his fingers alone. Not stopping he nipped at Hinata’s neck. A plea, something dangerously close to please tumbled out of his mouth and that’s all he needed. For the umpteenth time, Kageyama indulged in Hinata’s blood. Kageyama wasn’t prepared for the near scream to rip from Hinata’s throat as he came _hard._

“Shit.” Kageyama pulled away to survey his masterpiece and damn, it was a lot to take in. He was still hard. Hinata was still hard and aching against his thigh. _Holy shit. _Kageyama was sure he’s never gotten out of his pants faster. Pulling his boxers off was near painful with how hard he was. The heat that was devouring his body was sweltering, a hard contrast to the usual cold that consumed him.

Kageyama lubed himself up before aligning himself up with Hinata. The smaller was caged in and wrapped his arms around Kageyama. His head lolled to the side exposing all the marks, his chest heaved waiting for Kageyama to move. Tobio pushed in slowly and damn it was even hotter. Tobio couldn’t handle it, letting his head fall to Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata quickly trapped Tobio with his thighs afraid that he would vanish. _ It was too good. _

“Fuck, Shouyou.” Tobio bottomed out lifting his head to look at Hinata. Tears stained his rosy cheeks and his eyes looked hazy. With a shallow thrust, Kageyama finally moved and he thought he was going to explode. It was suffocating. Hinata’s mouth opened in a silent moan as Kageyama picked up the pace. Lost to the rhythm, completely unaware of time they fell victim to pleasure, all they knew was that they’d spend eternity wrapped in each other. The pace was bruising, Kageyama’s fingertips were sure to mark Hinata’s hips. Shouyou’s short nails raked down Tobio’s back leaving red welts. It hurt in the best way possible. Tobio couldn’t handle it, Hinata was too much. He was swallowing him whole, consuming him.

“Tobio- I can’t – it’s,” Hinata reached up to tangle his hand in Kageyama’s hair. “it’s too much, I’m gonna –“

“It’s okay, let go.” Kageyama rocked into him harder feeling the hand in his hair tightened. He watched Hinata arch beautifully, the light reflecting off his damp skin as he let go. His choked gasp was music to Tobio’s ears but the heat around his dick was unbearable. Tobio chased his release pulling Hinata closer to himself. Hinata had to be some otherworldly being because he took everything from Kageyama. He was drained, completely.

Tobio loosened his bruising grip and felt Hinata fall limp. Shock set in first. _ Oh god, he killed him. _ Kageyama pulled back listening for a pulse and sighed with relief upon hearing the rhythm of his heartbeat. _ Thank god. _He removed himself from Hinata despite the small whines he let out. Now he smelt less like alcohol and more like blood and sex. Kageyama didn’t know which was worse. Tobio cleaned up slightly, tucked Hinata in, and found his boxers.

Panic set in. He just fucked his roommate. He drank from his roommate and now Hinata knew. He had to call his chat immediately. 

Panic set in. He just fucked his roommate. He drank from his roommate and now Hinata knew. He had to call his chat immediately.

Kageyama doesn’t want to leave the room so after fishing his phone out of his pants on the floor he sits awkwardly at Hinata’s desk. Tobio clicks on the god awful chat name ‘BLOOD IS THICKER ☆~ (ゝ。の)’. Oikawa could be insufferable sometimes, but he really needed his group. Kageyama types a quick, “Is anyone awake?” in the chat. Suga replies with a simple “Yes, is everything alright?” and Oikawa replies with an obnoxious stream of emojis. Tobio doesn’t think twice before clicking the facetime option. Suga is the first to pick up and his eyes go wide. Oikawa comes in second, mouth open and ready to speak but whatever he was going to say dies in his mouth. They both just stare at a bloody Tobio. A series of beeps signal the rest of the chat’s arrival. Akaashi fades into a hazy existence. Kenma’s face is illuminated by only his phone screen.

“Tobio-chan, what the fuck?” Oikawa is the first to say something.

“I ate my roommate!” Was that the only thing he could think to say?

“YOU WHAT?” Suga lurches forward as if he is going to come through the phone.

“I fed from him. He knows. Oh god…”

“Hinata?” Kenma questions.

“Yes. I just, he and I, it just, we, ah” Kageyama couldn’t tell Kenma he just fucked his best friend, hard, or that Kageyama just completely destroyed his roommate.

“He’s alive right?” Akaashi asks.

“Yes, he’s just breathing slow. I think I...” Kageyama chooses not to finish his sentence. Before anyone else could break the uncomfortable silence Hinata breaks it for them. Shouyou rolls over in bed moaning out for him, whether the boy is conscious or not Kageyama doesn’t know. Tobio’s eyes go wide eyes darting to the bed and back to the phone screen. Everyone’s faces holding different emotions. Akaashi and Suga looked disappointed, over different things most likely, but disappointment from either was terrible. Kenma was pissed, which meant avoiding anyone close to him but especially Kuroo. Oikawa lips were pursed eyes trained on the screen, it was the look of someone who could start a coven and control one as well. Atsumu joins right at the perfect time, a forever smirk on his face as he surveyed the scene, eyes darting between everyone, focusing on the blood.

“Tobio-chan, did you fuck chibi-chan?” Kageyama’s stutter and blush were enough to answer the question. Also, the fact he’s shirtless and covered in blood is a good indicator.

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you nearly drained my best friend and fucked him to the brink of death. Goodnight.” Kenma hangs up quickly probably to go call Kuroo. Someone’s going to beat his ass for this.

“Kageyama. I expected more finesse from you but oh well. If he’s okay there’s not much you can do. Hinata wouldn’t hurt a fly so I think you’re okay. I gotta go, bye.” Akaashi hangs up next. Kageyama is left with three.

“T-tobio…” Hinata whines again, this one even more pitiful. Suga put his head in his hand.

“Ohh, is that little Shouyou I hear?” Atsumu asks, a smirk plastered across his face.

“Oh, fuck off.” Kageyama needed to get back to Hinata. 

“Better keep a leash on him Tobio.” Atsumu quips before Tobio can retort the guy is gone. He doesn’t understand him at all.

“Kageyama go care for your… boyfriend?” Suga says.

“Yes, make him food in the morning. Goodbye, Tobio-chan!” They all say goodbye and Tobio is left alone in the room with Hinata and that fucking cat lamp. Tobio makes his way over to the bed and he feels his phone vibrate. In the chat, Moniwa texted “Don’t know what’s happening, but I hope you’re okay <3”.

Kageyama stands over the bed looking down at Hinata. He really fucked up. He’ll be lucky if Hinata even wants to live with him anymore. He gets ready to leave but before, he bends down and presses a soft peck to Shouyou’s forehead. Kageyama turns to leave, but a hand reaches out to touch him.

“No, stay, please.” Hinata whispers. Tobio can't deny him, so he crawls into bed with Hinata again. Kageyama wraps himself around Hinata completely surrounding the heat that is Shouyou Hinata. Despite being a tangle of limbs they both fall into a comfortable sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! This is going to be a long fic so hope you're prepared. <3 Come scream at me on twitter - https://twitter.com/plum_n_toast


End file.
